To Cross The Ocean
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Kaldur has always been attracted to him, but he had Tula, now no more. Watch out Wally West, Kaldur is on the prowl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Warnings: Slash!  
><strong>

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my first Young Justice Slash fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross The Ocean<strong>

He had Tula.

That was his excuse; admittedly it _**was**_ a good excuse, but an excuse none the less.

An excuse he used when he caught himself becoming possessive and territorial caught himself staring when he shouldn't, desiring when he shouldn't, almost losing control. Repeating over and over again in his head until he believed it was true.

He had Tula.

Perhaps the excuse was also the reason why it didn't hurt as much when Tula rejected him, and his return the surface world, to his team, to _**him**_, was so freeing.

* * *

><p>The attraction started when he first met him, (never did he feel such a spark from one handshake) and that mischievous smile, the wanting began when their first team-up, both the attraction and wanting growing when he first saw behind the mask and goggles.<p>

Fiery red hair, dusty freckles (that he really, really want to lick) across a prefect nose, and dark emerald eyes.

Kid Flash, Wally West, was loud-mouthed yet can be as stealthy as Batman himself, agile yet adorable clumsy, stubborn, and smart. Honest to the point of rude, speaks his mind, playful, kind, surprisingly patient and wise.

Wally West was perfect.

And Kaldur wanted him.

Wanted eyes on him, and _**always**_him.

Wanted that smile and carefree laugh to be because of him.

Wanted that slim body to be withering underneath him.

Wanted to mark that prefect neck.

Wanted pouty lips to moaning _**his**_name.

Wanted long lean runner legs wrapped around his waist.

He wanted to possess Wally mind, body, and soul.

Problem wasn't sure how to go about it.

Atlantean courting rituals would be to confusion for humans, as were many human courting rituals were for him. He could ask his friends but….

Robin would probably already know, tease him then help,( and his seen the results of Robin helping, so no thank you) or the Boy Wonder would get protective and promise him bodily harm should he even think of going near Wally. The same could be said for Roy.

Conner was defiantly out, he wasn't sure what the clone had been taught in that lab, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to explain relationships between two males to his friend.

M'gann perhaps, if she wasn't too busy with Superboy.

Artemis, who as far as he was concern, was a rival.

And the last time he asked Aquaman for any advice in courting, ended with him being laughed at by Garth and covered in things he rather not name, so no.

And Kaldur wasn't even going to go _**near**_Barry with subject, even with Superman, Batman and the whole League combined.

Which left him with one opinion.

"Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Allen" Kaldur said as he sat on the couch.

"It's not trouble at all, and how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Auntie Iris" Iris said. Kaldur give a small smile and nodded.

"Good now then, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Iris has always been kind to him, a beautiful woman both inside and out, with a fiery passion, it wasn't hard for Kaldur to see why the Flash fell for her, or where Wally got many of his enduring habits from. She always told him, and the team that her door was always open for them should they need it, and that she was always willingly to listen. ("It's the job of a reporter to listen, even when it's not the must have story of the year" she'd say with a wink)

Kaldur hoped her offer would still comply after he told her he wanted to date her nephew.

"Aww!" Iris squealed five minutes later, smothering the young hero into her chest.

Apparently she likes the idea.

"You two would make an ADORABLE couple! Of course I'll help, but you have to promise me plenty of pictures"

Really, _**really,**_the idea a lot.

"Now then" Iris said as she pulled the dazed young hero away, her face suddenly serious, "we need to get down to busy"

Kaldur was a bit disturbed at how fast the woman changed moods, and wondered if perhaps this was a good idea.

"To win a Speedster's heart" she began unaware of the younger Hero's doubts, "is through his stomach, I'll make a list of Wally's favorite, you do know how to cook right?"

"No"

Iris smiled, and Kaldur had the sudden feeling that maybe he was better off asking Barry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is going to be fun *evil laugh* <strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I'm so glad you all like this story so far, I hope I continue to do good! Thank you all for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross The Ocean<strong>

"This is for you"

Wally blinked at the tin can, wrapped in red ribbon and topped with a big red bow, then at the one holding it.

"Ummm, what is it?" he asked.

"Cookies" Kaldur answered.

"Cookies" Wally repeated, his voice skeptical.

Kaldur nodded, "Sugar Cookies, you're favorite I believe"

Wally stared at him before shrugging, he took hold the can, opened it and began devouring them, Kaldur stared fascinated, he would never get use to such a thing.

"These are pretty good Kaldur" Wally compliment around a mouthful of cookies, "did you make them?"

Kaldur said nothing his eyes were focused on the crumbs of cookies right there on the corner of Wally's mouth.

"_Remember __to __never __hesitant__" _came Auntie's Iris's voice in his head, though why she sounded a bit like Batman was something he rather not dwell on as he leaned forward, lowered his head and licked the crumbs off Wally's skin, biting back a groan at the small taste of sugar and Wally.

"Dude!"

Kaldur pulled back and looked at the younger boy, taking in the light blush and surprise eyes, one hand coming to cover the spot he just licked.

"You had some crumbs on your face" the Kaldur explained.

"Umm thanks"

Wally gave him an odd look before speeding out the kitchen, Kaldur leaned against the counter, silently celebrating this small victory -Wally hadn't hit like he thought the young Speedster would-, and he was sure to share the news with Iris and thank her for the male erotica books she had given to him to read for pointers.

* * *

><p>Wally stared at the gift on his bed; it was wrapped in wrapping paper with a tag that said it was for him from Kaldur.<p>

Kaldur! Seriously? First the cookies and now this, maybe his friend was being mind-controlled or was kidnapped and replaced by a robot.

Curiously and somewhat cautiously Wally opened it, his jaw dropped when he saw what it was.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he held the book in his hands.

It was the book, THE book!

The book with Alfred Einstein's journal, the same journal with all his notes and theories!

"Wally?"

Wally turned to the door and there was his Aunt standing in the doorway.

"Auntie look!"

Iris blinked at the book all but shoved in her face and gives a silent applause at Kaldur's idea.

"What is it?" she asked and prepared herself for a long explanation.

* * *

><p>The computer was barely able to finish speaking when all of the sudden while attempting to watch television, Kaldur found himself a lap-full of a happy Speedster.<p>

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Kaldur didn't speak, his mind still stuck on the fact that Wally was in _**his **__**lap**_, and hugging him.

"Where did you get it?" Wally asked, his eyes dancing with excitement and he was bouncing on the older boy's lap, Kaldur bite back groan at the feeling and the images his brain conjured up.

"I" Kaldur paused, cleared his throat before continuing again, "I was browsing the book store in Happy Harbor, I saw it and remember you saying how much you wanted the book but didn't have the money for it"

Wally paused, his brows furrowed, he remembered that, the team were spending a rare lazy day in the TV room, Superboy, Robin, M'gann, and Kaldur were listening to his and Artemis debt-argument- over magic and science, he remember mentioning Einstein's journal, remember Artemis asking to see said journal, remember him pouting as he stated he didn't have it because he didn't have the money.

"You didn't have to spend your money on me I could have gotten some other way" Wally then said, already making plans on returning the book, he may have wanted the book badly but he didn't want his friend to spend what money he had on him- he didn't even know Kaldur got an allowance!-, no matter how he joked about it with Robin.

"I wanted to" Kaldur said.

"Okay, um well how much did it cost? It'll take a while but I'll pay you back, I'll—"

"Wally" Kaldur said sternly, using his leader voice, Wally closed his mouth with a snap-and was that a shiver of pleasure?- and looked at him, " I _**wanted **_to buy that book for you" the Atlantean then said.

Wally blushed as those sliver eyes stared into his-did they always seem to glow like that?-, as though daring him to disagree with him, briefly the Speedster wondered what would happen if he did just that-wouldn't be the first time-.

"Wally?"

The young hero blinked, his blush darkens when he realized he was _**still**_ in the other's lap, not only that but large webbed hands were placed on his hips.

The air suddenly felt hot.

"S-s-sorry!"

He scrambled off Kaldur's lap, and Kaldur had to prevent himself from not only growling at the lost, but from pulling the boy back onto his lap.

"I um-uh-see ya!"

Wally zipped away.

Alone Kaldur slumped and sighed, a small smirk slowly appeared, that had gone well.

"_I must remember to thank Auntie Iris for the book" _

* * *

><p>Wally flopped on his bed, and buried his head underneath his pillow.<p>

That….had been weird.

Wally rolled and curled into a ball, his body was still hot and tingly, his mind going back to those sliver eyes until his Uncle called him down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Thank you all for reveiwing and reading!**

**Also I would like to point out that I'm not much a Twilght fan, and I only watch it because Jacob takes off his shirt, I just thought I add it in here for fun. Also this will proably be the shortest chapter in this whole story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross An Ocean <strong>

"Seriously, what is wrong with Bella!"

"Whatta mean?"

It was another rare lazy day for the Young Justice and somehow M'gann had convinced them all into a Twilight movie marathon, Robin blamed Artemis for getting the Martian so excited about the current Twilight movie out Breaking Dawn.

It had been fine so far, answering question that M'gann and Conner had.

It was when they got to near the end of Eclipse that Wally finally snapped.

"She chose Edward, Edward!"

"Yeah so?" Artemis inquired.

"Have you've seen Jacob's body?"

"Should we be worried about that statement KF?"

"Shut-up, what I'm saying is, Bella could have done better the skinny pale Edward"

"Edward has muscles!"

"Those are were NOT muscles, and let's not mention how Emo he is"

"He's sensitive! There's nothing wrong with being sensitive"

"And there's not, but what do you call abandoning you're girlfriend because of an accident, making her go through a depression, then ask her to marry him?"

"He was trying to protect her"

"He could have found other ways!"

Kaldur listen to the Wally and Artemis go back and forth, on who would be the better lover for Bella, even Robin, M'gann and Conner got into it, he briefly wondered what movie they should put in next from their stack of movies M'gann had gathered, he also wondered where she got The Little Mermaid from and if she had been thinking of him at that time.

"What do you think Kaldur?"

Kaldur blinked out of his thoughts and looked at the group.

"My apologizes I wasn't listening, what was the question"

"What would you do if you had someone special?" M'gann asked.

Kaldur tilted his head in thought, well he didn't have to think about it, it was more for show really, his eyes then locked with Wally's when answered.

"If I had someone special, I'd seek for them when they hid. If they were lost, I'll search for them. If they leave, I'd wait for you. If they try to take them away from me, I'd fight for them. Because I never want to lose someone I love.(1) The young Hero said.

None of the teens noticed the way Wally shivered and looked away, and only Conner heard the Speedster's heart pound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1) I took this qoute and changed it around, I couldn't find out who said it though.<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Cross The Ocean **

At first Conner didn't know what to make of Kaldur's sudden interest in Wally, or the shift in pheromones coming from both Atlantean and Speedster the past three weeks, it was only after he and M'gann got together the he figured it out and he STILL wasn't sure. The scientists at the Lab didn't go into much depth about same sex relationships just that some accepted and some didn't and what states and countries didn't and did legalized same sex marriage.

He asked M'gann about it, the Martian had squealed and showed him books called Mangas, by the time he left her room, the Clone knew a lot about Yaoi then he needed or wanted to know.

He then went to Robin, sure that the Boy Wonder would clear everything up for him.

He didn't.

Instead, Robin had gave a small laugh, then he paused, then went blank and walked off, leaving an confused and slightly annoyed Superboy.

Conner also had a feeling that going to Artemis would cause more trouble than good.

So he decided it was best just to sit back and observe.

* * *

><p>"Wally"<p>

Conner blinked and tilted his head at the sound of Kaldur's voice coming from just outside the kitchen.

"Oh hey Kaldur"

Conner raised a brow, for some reason the tone in Wally's voice made him believe that the Speedster was blushing.

"I was wondering, the next time we have a day off, would you like to spend the day with me?"

There was silence and Conner had a feeling that Wally's blush (if he did have one, and Conner was sure he did) had darken.

"S-sure" came Wally's stuttering voice, which was coming closer and Conner turned his head back to the TV just as the two came into the kitchen. Conner glanced back at them for a second, Kaldur had a pleased look on his face and Wally had a dark blush on his face as he looked everywhere but at the Leader.

The Clone went back to the TV, hardly listening to the noise coming from the kitchen, some minutes later, Conner's nose flared when he took note of change in pheromones coming from Kaldur, he turned around and was greeted with the sight of Wally bending over searching for something in the bottom drawer in the refrigerator, and Kaldur's eyes were glued to the speedster's butt.

Conner turned back to the TV, mind in wonder.

* * *

><p>"How about this?"<p>

"I don't—"

"You're right, too much, what about this?"

"I—"

"Right, to classy"

"Aun—"

"This?"

"We're jus—"

"You're right to slutty and much to earlier"

"What—"

"Hey what's going on here?"

Both Aunt and Nephew turned to the doorway, where Barry stood with a curious look.

"Wally has a date!" Iris squealed.

"Auntie!" Wally blushed, the blush turning darker when his Uncle grinned at him, he scowled when the older Speedster came over to ruffle his hair.

"So who's the lucky lady, no let me guess its Artemis isn't it"

Both red-heads looked at him with bewildered looks.

"What?" Barry questioned.

"It's not Artemis"

"M'gann?"

"No"

"Summers from high school?"

"Barry dear, Wally's not going out with a girl"

Barry blinked, and let the words sink in, then he blinked again. Neither Iris and Wally were worried about Barry having a problem with Wally was possibly being gay or at least bisexual (Iris theorized that many of the Heroes were at least bisexual, given their career choice), no they were worried about Barry's reaction that Wally was going out with a boy in general, the older Speedster was so protective, sure he was a little easier on the girls but he was still protective.

"Is it Dick?"  
>" No"<p>

"Roy?"

"No"

"Good, don't want to explain Bruce and Ollie why I had to kill their sons"

Iris rolled her eyes, before pushing her husband out the room before Barry could grill Wally about his date, she didn't Wally cracking, and telling his Uncle, and then having Barry scare Kaldur away.

"Now then" she then said as she closed the door, ignoring Barry who was fussing on the other side, "let's get you ready".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter is the date! Let's see how well that'll go with superheroes as friends and family.<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the date!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross The Ocean <strong>

"What did the moon ever do to you?"

Barry looked away for where he was glaring at the moon to Ollie and Hal who came to stand by him.

"Why so grumpy Barry?" Ollie asked surprised, he had always known the Speedster to be easy-going.

"Wally's on a date" Barry grumbled, "and Isis won't let me spy"

"_Must be a boy" _the two thought, both of them were well aware of how protective the Speedster was of his nephew especially when it came to dating boys.

"She even got Bats in on it! I tried to access the monitors only to find my clearance blocked!"

Hal elbowed Ollie when the Archer snickered, before moving closer to his friend.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just what? Dinner and a Movie"

"A place with no lights and chances for sneaky hands" Barry said darkly.

Hal rolled his eyes and looked over to Ollie for help, but the archer was trying very hard not to laugh. The Green Lantern just sighed and wondered if he should have just stayed in Oa.

* * *

><p>Kaldur leaned against the theater wall waiting patiently for Wally, for someone who could run faster than the speed of light he was constantly late, though that was just one of the things he liked about the younger boy. A group of girls past them, they took one look at him blushed and giggled whispering to each other as they went in line.<p>

Finally he heard the familiar whoosh past by him; he kicked off the wall as Wally came round the corner and towards him.

Kaldur stared.

Wally was wearing a white sweater with a low cut V-neck over a white button up. The shoulders had be cut out of the shirt and when the sweater slipped off, which it did often, it revealed creamy soft skin that begged to be touched. His denim shorts barely covered his thighs. It took the Atlantean all his self-control not to pounce on the younger boy, or growl at those who was staring at the now blushing boy.

The speedster's blush darkens and he squirmed when he realized the Atlantean was staring at his clothing, "My Aunt got a little carried away" he mumbled.

"You look nice" Kaldur said with a smile, before nodding to the line at the theater, "shall we?"

Wally nodded, while in line he took the time to look at what the other was wearing. The Atlantean was wearing a black long sleeved button down shirt, the two top buttons were opened revealing dark smooth skin, he wore long black loose pants, around his neck were sliver chains. Wally liked what he saw, and apparently a few girls and some boys as well.

"Wally"

Wally looked away from glaring at those in line to Kaldur who now had the tickets in hand, the older boy titled his head in question.

"Let's go" Wally said taking hold of the others arm and pulling him inside the theater.

* * *

><p>"Kaldur and Wally"<p>

"Yep"

"_**Kaldur **_and _**Wally**_"

"Yep"

"When did this happen?"

"Don't know"

"Does _**Barry**_ know?"

"Kaldur's still alive"

"Right, he doesn't know"

M'gann and Conner watched Red Arrow and Robin go back and forth, the four of them were on top of the building across from the theater, after Conner had pointed out that Kaldur was being more attentive towards Wally lately, Robin had watched the two and was surprised to find that the Clone had been right, it made him wondered if Kaldur was interested in his best friend in a romantic way or it was just something else.

So when he heard about the outing, he pounced on the chance, bringing Roy along for support of course.

"They went inside!"

"Come on!"

* * *

><p>Kaldur wasn't sure what the movie was about, he just knew it had enough action in it to keep Wally from getting bored. Though he thinks the large popcorn, candy and soda had something to do with as well. After into the movie Kaldur shifted as close as possible to the other, he caught the sight of chocolate on the corner of Wally's cheek, and with a mischievous grin lowers his head and licked it off.<p>

Wally jumped slightly and gave a surprised squeak before turning to the other.

"Kaldur!" he whispered, blushing when he realized they were nose to nose.

"Hmm?" Kaldur answered eyes lowering to pouty lips.

Wally's heart started to race and his blush darken, his breath hitched when Kaldur's lips started to move closer to his.

"Kaldur" the young Speedster whispered again, his voice shaky with…something.

"Yes?" Kaldur answered again, voice deep and husky as he drew even closer, briefly he wondered if he was moving too fast then decided he didn't care.

Suddenly the Atlantean froze then blinked, and Wally looked over the older boy's his shoulder in direction the popcorn had been thrown. He tilted his head when he saw no one. Kaldur looked over his shoulder at the same direction and narrowed his eyes, he looked back when Wally made a sound.

"Umm, let's get back to the movie" the Speedster said, before doing just that.

Kaldur stared at him before sighing and doing the same, He propped up his elbow on the armrest, and rested his cheek on his hand, a pout on his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he saw us?"<p>

"No"

"Why did you do that for guys, they were about to kiss!"

"That's the point"

"I don't understand, you don't want Kaldur and Wally together?"

"We do, just not without giving him a hard time first and threatening bodily harm"

"Oh….I still don't get it"

"Can we get off the floor now? I think my hand just found some kind of new species of gum"

* * *

><p>After the movie Kaldur and Wally made their way over to the diner four blocks down, as they walked the Leader had this feeling they were being followed.<p>

They made it to the diner, which was promoting an all you could eat burger and fries for 4.99 (Iris told him about), the two sat in the back corner, far away from other customers.

The waitress came up, she smiled at them and asked what they were having, after giving their orders she left to place it.

"The movie was good" Wally said, and judging from his blush he was remembering the near kiss.

"Yes, I was surprised that the cousin betrayed them"

"Really?"

Soon the two found themselves talking, unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"What are they talking about?" Roy asked Conner some minutes later.<p>

"They were talking about the movie, now their talking about Atlantis" the Clone answered, before going back to his soda.

Roy nibbled on his fries and watched the two, he had been surprised when Dick had called telling him Wally was going on a date with Kaldur, since he had known the two, neither had expressed an interest in the other aside from friendship.

But now he could see it as clear as day.

Although Wally seem slightly unsure.

"They're going to kiss again" squealed M'gann.

Sure enough, Kaldur was leaning forward…..

"Quick Roy, grab the ammunition!" Robin said, grabbing three of his fries, Roy doing the same. "Ready, aim, fire!"

Both boys grinned when they hit the back of Kaldur's head, the Leader froze.

"He's about to look this way, quick menus up!"

"….You think he saw us?"

* * *

><p>"Umm Kaldur?"<p>

Kaldur looked back from glaring and back at the curious but still blushing Wally.

"It's nothing" he said as they're food arrived.

Once the burgers and fries were placed Wally's attention was taken, and as he nibbled on his fries, Kaldur thought of how he was going to enjoy getting revenge on his friends.

* * *

><p>"Trouble"<p>

"Isn't always?"

"Where?"

"Happy Harbor, three towns over"

Batman watched his teammates leave for the transported; he hoped that they didn't run into Kaldur and Wally, for Kaldur's sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-Oh! Run Kaldur run!<strong>_

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter, also I'm not sure if I should change the rating or keep as is.**

**Warnings: Just the use of the word bitch, and some mild cursing.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross The Ocean<strong>

Kaldur decided that life, was a bitch, because only a bitch would have his friends, interrupt every opportunity to get a kiss from date, only a bitch would have said date's Uncle come flying through the wall and landing on _**their **_table.

Kaldur stared at the groaning hero sprawled out on their table and dessert, a voice in his head screaming at him to _**Run Bitch Run!**_ Yet his body wasn't listening.

"Flash?" Wally inquired softly after getting over his surprise of his Uncle crashing through the dinner wall.

The Flash turned his head and blinked at his nephew, staring blankly at him, then turned his head and looked at the team leader, Kaldur tensed waiting for the realization to hit so was a bit surprised that it didn't. He was even more surprised when Wonderwoman came flying through the hole and landing on the older speedster.

Kaldur glanced over his shoulder at Robin, the two nodded to each other.

Time to go to work.

* * *

><p>The villain was new and strong, strong but not powerful, and with the combined effort of the Justice League and Young Justice, it didn't take long for them to bring him down with little injuries.<p>

"So Kaldur" Robin grinned at him while they watched the villain –Volume was his name, not very creative- be loaded into the metal van.

Though the Leader wished Volume had knocked the Boy Wonder out cold.

"Say another word and I will end you" Kaldur growled, Robin blinked a bit startled, even Conner who had heard from a far looked surprised; the leader of the team was never one for threatening violence.

With one last glare he made his way over to Wally who was talking animatedly with his Uncle, the Atlantean paused for a moment, before drawing up his courage and continuing forward.

"Wally"

* * *

><p>Barry listened to his nephew ramble about the battle, when a thought occurred to him.<p>

"Kid why were you with Aqualad?" he asked interrupting his nephew.

Wally blinked at him.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date?" Barry continued.

Wally blushed, getting a curious tilt of the head from his Uncle, giving a small eep when a shadow loomed over him and said his name.

"Wally"

Both Speedsters looked at the Atlantean, who shuffled closer to the youngest; he gave a quick weary glance at the oldest before turning back to Wally.

"I wanted to apologize for the interruption this afternoon"

"It's no problem, these things happen, especially with us" Wally with a slight grin, briefly he thought that Kaldur was very brave to be talking about their date in front of his Uncle, no matter how subtle he was making it.

Kaldur gave a small smile.

"Besides we can do it again on our day off" Wally continued on.

"I look forward to it, but until then" The Atlantean then lowered his head and kissed Wally, he was briefly aware of the surprised gasps from his teammates and the cry of rage from Barry. In his head one voice was congratulating him for finally getting a kiss, another was screaming at him for doing it out in the open and in front of Barry.

When he pulled back, Wally's face was a deep red, eyes wide in surprised and shock, probably because he did it in front of everyone, he looked over at his teammates and the League taking in the surprised expressions or in M'gann's case happy smile. Then he looked over at-shudder- Barry, and blinked in surprise the frozen speedster…huh. He turned back to Wally who was still staring at him in shock.

"Would you like another one?" he asked, mentally he wondered where this was coming from, especially with a homicidal Barry so close, even if he was froze for the time being.

"I-I-I don't think my Uncle could handle another one" Wally finally squeaked.

Well…that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

A sudden cry of rage got everyone's attention.

"_Oh crap" _Kaldur thought as Barry came towards him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Barry kill Kaldur? Will Iris kill Barry for killing Kaldur?<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I saw this week's ep, I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who's hasn't seen it, I will only say this Kaldur nooooooooo! Then my plot bunny was like we now have a sequel!...wait you guys weren't suppose to know that ummmm here! *quickly distracts readers with the sight of Kaldur and Wally making out***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross The Ocean <strong>

"Let me go!"

It was truly a sight to behold, and for a moment Robin was surprised a crowd hadn't formed with phones in hand, taking pictures and videos of the Justice League holding back a murderous Flash, the object of his rage hiding behind very confused Superboy, if you asked Kaldur though he would say he merely keep his distance, and if that distance happen to be behind Conner well those were just technicalities.

"Flash calm down!" Hal said.

"I will calm down after I kill him!"

"Don't say it out loud" Green Arrow said, "there are witnesses!"

"Perhaps it's best if you all leave" Batman said, appearing beside Robin.

The Young Justice all nodded, Kaldur a bit more vigorously than the other, Wally had suddenly turned into a statue, and had to be literally carried to the ship by Roy (none of them wanted to see what would happen if Kaldur touched Wally in front of Barry).

"Come back here!"

"Diana hold him!"

"I am!"

"I know where you live! Diana put me down!"

* * *

><p>Wally was avoiding Kaldur.<p>

After getting back to the Mt. Justice, he had hightailed it out of there (after getting out of his state of shock) and headed…somewhere, somewhere to think, somewhere away from people, though Ireland may have been a bit too far.

"Baa"

Wally looked at the sheep he was more or less using as a pillow, around him were the rest of the herd, making it look like he was surrounded by a large fluffy cloud, some feet away was one of the shepherd dogs, who paid him no mind, use to the Speedster.

"I didn't even know Kaldur was gay to begin with, or at least bisexual" Wally said to the sheep, said sheep blinked at him before licking the top of his head, Wally suddenly got the impression he had just been adopted.

"Then again for all I know all Atlanteans are bisexual"

He never fully understood the Atlantean culture, Kryptonian was so much easier.

Another sheep shifted and laid it's head on his lap, absently Wally pats it's head, letting his made wonder back to Kaldur. When had first met the older teen, there was…something, but the Speedster just figured that it may have been awe. After all Kaldur was just so…cool, calm collected, patient, smart, polite, and everything else that described a great leader.

A leader who couldn't want _**him **_of all people.

"_But he does" _whispered a voice in his head.

Wally blushed when he remembered the kiss, the blush darken when he then remembered some actions from the past years that indicated that Kaldur _**did **_have an interest in him, hell the first time they met Kaldur spent the entire time in his personal space! Sure at the time he figured it was just an Atlantean thing and brushed it aside, he did the same thing with all those touches and stares.

"_How did I miss all the signs!"_

Especially when he himself flirted a lot.

"Baa"

Wally looked at the sheep who had protested when he stopped petting, he gave a smile and resumed, going back to his thoughts.

Kaldur wanted him, though was it just lust or did he want a real relationship?

"_Of course he wants a real relationship" _Wally scolds himself, remembering Tula, the girl who Kaldur had loved and who broke his heart. It also posed another problem, was he merely just a replacement for the girl he lost...Or was Tula a replacement for what Kaldur couldn't have?

After all Wally did not return any of the subtle hints the older teen had thrown his way, regardless of the fact that the Speedster thought them to be just odd Atlantean traits. Kaldur could have just settled for second best.

Which posed the bigger problem.

Did Wally want Kaldur?

Wally had no problem with being gay, and with the life of a hero, and the fact that he was friends with several aliens, Batman included, Wally thought it silly to be worrying about gender when it came to those you fell in love with.

Heck he had flirted with Roy and Robin when the three had met (still do sometimes), Batman had not been amused.

The point is Wally didn't care whether Kaldur was a guy or not, what he did care about was whether or not he wanted to be in a relationship with the older teen.

Sure he went on a date with him (and he still wasn't sure what made him say yes), and there was an attraction now that he took the time to notice, and his body liked what it saw…a lot.

So was it just a physical attraction? Lust? Or something deeper?

"I hate my life sometimes" the Speedster huffed, feeling a headache coming on from all the confusion.

"Baaaa!"

* * *

><p>"Have you lost your mind!"<p>

Oliver and Hal both bite back a snicker as they watched their friend get slapped upside the head and cursed out by his wife.

"Iris"

"Don't Iris me!"

Barry yelped when he got smacked upside the head again, he glared at his now laughing friends.

Bastards.

"Attacking sweet Kaldur"

"That boy ain't sweet!"

Barry gulped at the dark glare his wife gave him, nervously he glanced at his friends for help, said friends looked like they rather face a thousand pissed of Wonderwoman then go anywhere near his wife.

"Go to your room" Iris then ordered.

"What?"

"I said go to your room, you're grounded for a month, no superheroing or cookies"

"You can't ground me I'm a grow man!"

Iris growled.

Barry blurred up the stairs.

Hal and Oliver fell over laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Barry is so whipped lol! One more chapter and then we're done!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, now I'm sure by now you all know THIS, but just in case, here's what's happening. , are now deciding that they want to get serious about they're ratings, and are banning anything that had serious voilence, sex, etc. And deleting many accounts and stories.**

**A peition has been made, here:** **www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net, just take out the spaces. **

**Sign it please! We can't let them do this, especially since this paritcular rule has never been enforced before. And if by any chance I'm or any of my stories are deleted I have a livejournal: moonlite 29 . livejournal . com. I'm currently working on it, but I assure you that's where you'll be able to find me, should that happen.**

**Also I would like to ask, what other fandom would you guys like me to write, if you've looked at my profile, you'll see I've done Harry Potter, Ninja Turtles, Being Human (US), Justice League, Young Justice, Supernatural, X-Men, NCIS, and I'm currently working on Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Any requests or prompts? **

**P.S. I will not do Twilght, sorry guys, but the sparkling vampires just turned me off. **

**Also thank you guys for pointing out that little mistake with Iris's name, it was was my cat's fault. Her name is Isis, and she had decided she wanted to get yelled at while I was typing the last chapter. So instead of Iris, it became Isis. **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross the Ocean <strong>

"Look, I may have…overreaction the other day, I wasn't trying to kill you, just maim you a bit ow! Sorry honey, what I'm trying to say is that, what I did was wrong and unbecoming of me, and while I still think you're the spawn of Satan, ow! Quit it woman! As I was saying, I'm...sorry"

There was silence, then the Flash looked over at his wife.

"There I said it, now can I go back to saving the world?" he asked his wife, giving a small squeak when said wife glared down at him.

"No" she said before turning to the teen sitting on the sofa next to a still bewildered Superboy, aka, the unknowing Atlantean's bodyguard.

"Kaldur" the woman said sweetly, "do you accept Barry's rather bad, half-hearted apology?"

Kaldur nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and to be honest he felt it was best and safe just to say yes, Iris stared at him not really believing him but said nothing.

"Alright then" she said, instead, "shake hands"

"What! I—"

"Barry" Iris warned.

"Fine" the Speedster pouted.

The two shook hands, and if Barry squeezed a little too tightly, no one in the room said anything about it.

"Good, now who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>"Barry is so whipped"<p>

Roy snickered as he and Dick watched from the house rooftop across from the Allen residents, binocular covered eyes followed the four as they entered the kitchen and disappeared from sight.

"Come on" Dick said, standing up.

The two jumped down from the house, ran across the street, and circled the back where there was a window to the kitchen.

"You know Kaldur's going to be pissed, if he sees us" Roy whispered as he and Dick peeked through the window.

"That's if he sees us, which he won't" Dick whispered back.

"And how do you know?"

Dick grinned and went back to the scene in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Conner was still new to the interaction with others, but he was pretty sure this was what others would consider being tense and perhaps a bit awkward, though it was interesting to watch Iris glare at Barry while Barry glared at Kaldur, and Kaldur looking everywhere but at Barry. The Clone glanced at the window when he heard Roy's and Robin's familiar snickers, before going back to his meal.<p>

It was when they were having dessert (Conner was on his third piece of pie) when the door opened and a blur came into the kitchen and tackled Kaldur into the ground.

"Thank god he didn't kill you" Wally said from on top of Kaldur.

"Wally?"

Kaldur opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he blinked, eyes widening when Wally kissed him, he blinked again, brain looping over the fact that _**Wally**_ was_** kissing**_ him! When it finally clicked, Kaldur kissed back, arms coming up to wrap around the young Speedster's waist.

"What the hell? Let go of him! Wally get off of him!"

"Conner grabbed Barry!"

"What? Let me go Conner, Put me down damn it!"

Outside the window, Roy was on the ground laughing and Dick was taking pictures.

Wally finally pulled away, face flushed, both heroes stared at each other, both barely aware of the fact that they were now alone (the two spies not included).

"So um, I did some thinking" Wally then said.

"You avoided me for three days" Kaldur stated "…In Ireland"

Wally blushed "Yeah, sorry about that, I kind of panic, I mean you kind of threw me in a loop with well everything"

"My apologizes, that was not my intentions"

"I know, but like I said, I did some thinking and got some great advice from a sheep"

"A sheep?" Kaldur raised a brow

"Yep! I think it adopted me too"

"Okay…and what advice did the sheep give you?"

"To reflect, reflect a lot actually, to think about what I want. I did, and I found out…I want you, I want to take a chance with us, so yeah"

Kaldur stared at the red-head after the other finished talking, making the other blush and squirm.

"So you know" Wally said a bit uncomfortably, "say something"

The Speedster squeaked when he was suddenly flipped and underneath the Atlantean.

"I like that sheep's advice" Kaldur said with a smirk before kissing the younger boy.

Wally smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer.

Outside the window Dick was still taking pictures, calculating how much he was going to get for selling them. In the living room, tied to a chair, with a sock shoved in his mouth and being guard by both a smirking Iris and a Superboy who was convince he was forever to remain confused by his friends' antics, was a glaring Barry.

"Looks sounds like we have a new nephew honey" Iris giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, you guys asked for it, here's the SMUT!**

**Also I'm not sure what's the proper dio for Atlantean, so I just used Portugeses, let's hope google translator is correct. Also look out for the sequel, more on that at the end of the chapter. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Cross An Ocean<strong>

**One year later**

"Um are you sure about this?" Wally asked warily, dressed in nothing but his swimming trunks.

"_Amar_ for the last time, yes" Kaldur chuckled as he headed towards the ocean, wearing his own swimming trunks.

Wally blushed at the nickname, before getting to the problem at hand, it was their first year anniversary (He had gotten the older teen those chocolates he seem to love) and Kaldur had a surprised for him tonight, a surprise that Wally just knew was going to end in intense pleasure, not that he minded, Wally felt he was more than ready for the next step, he just didn't know how to tell Kaldur.

Country to what his teammates, and his mentors believe, he and Kaldur went no further than heavily kissing and cuddling. He wasn't sure why but always got skittish when the older teen's hands started to go lower, and Kaldur didn't seem to mind and was always so patient with him, understanding that all this was new to him.

"Wally?"

Wally blinked out of his thoughts, and looked, his breath hitched at the site of Kaldur standing in waist length water, eyes and skin glowing against the moonlight.

"Come on"

Wally nodded and made his way into the surprisingly warm water, he blushed when Kaldur reached out, grabbed his waist and brought him closer.

"Ready?" the Atlantean asked.

Wally nodded the older teen then turned around, Wally pulled out the breathalyzer and goggles from his pocket, placed the breathalyzer in his mouth, and the goggles on before wrapping his arms around Kaldur's neck. Once secured the Atlantean dived, even with the moonlight it was hard for Wally to see. Kaldur though seem to know where they were going.

They finally resurfaced in a undersea cavern, the Speedster looked around, it was really just a simple carven the only thing was different about it was that it was smaller than most and that it had an opening in the ceiling where the moon's light was shining through.

There was a small island in the middle, where to Wally's surprise had a large black blanket on it with lit candles, a basket and large various foods laid out.

"You got everything in here through the roof?" Wally asked as Kaldur swam up to shore.

"Yes, M'gann and Auntie Iris helped me cook everything"

"Meaning they did all the work" Wally teased as he slide off the teens back once they were on land, it was no secret that Kaldur wasn't the best of cooks, and that any food made by him was usually made by someone else. Not that Wally cared; it was the thought that counts.

"Yes" Kaldur chuckled as he led his Wally to the blanket.

Once they sat down across from each other, they started to eat and talk about they're day, and the antics of their friends and family.

"I think Barry is starting to like me again" Kaldur said with a smile, "he didn't glare at me when I came over today"

Wally rolled his eyes, his Uncle had long since gotten over the fact that Kaldur was now he's boyfriend, in fact his Uncle seemed to think Kaldur was a good match for him, though that didn't stop the older Speedster from missing with Kaldur from time to time.

"Auntie Iris sent have me handcuffs as an anniversary gift" Kaldur then said making Wally choke on his soda and blush.

The young Speedster's blush darkening when he remembered the gift he got from his Aunt, _"For when you guys decided to explore a bit"_ she had said with a wink as he stared in horror and maybe some interest at the girl cheerleader outfit.

Kaldur titled his head when Wally started to quickly stuff more food in his mouth, face as red as an apple.

* * *

><p>"M'gann and Aunt Iris need to tell me they're secret" Wally sighed in pleasure as he laid back onto the blanket, stomach happily full, "I never could make anything as good as them"<p>

Kaldur smiled as he crawled over to his human and laid next to him, pulling the younger boy close to him, Wally happily cuddled close.

"So, now that you've fed me, what else have got planned?"

"Hmm, I believe this is a good start"

Wally sighed happily when Kaldur kissed him, moaning when the older boy's tongue pushed past his lips mapping out his mouth, with growl that wasn't human the Atlantean rolled them over until he was on top.

"I like this plan so far" Wally panted when they pulled away, face flushed.

Kaldur smirked before placing kisses along the red-head's jaw, going lower until he got the curve of Wally's neck, there he sucked, nipped, and licked at the skin, making Wally gasp, the Speedster going limp when he moved his attention to a sensitive spot. Playing with the skin for a moment the older teen pulled back to admire the dark bruise he created, eyes darkening with rush of possessiveness at the sight of his mark.

Lowering his head, Kaldur placed more kisses on Wally's neck before going lower, watching for any signs of hesitating, his heart hammering when there wasn't any.

"Oh" Wally breathlessly moaned when Kaldur wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and suckled, arching slightly when the other teen pulled it slightly with his teeth, hands coming to grip broad shoulders.

Kaldur played with the dusty nipples for a while, switching his attention between the two, and taking in the soft sounds that Wally made, a bit surprised at how quiet he was, before lifting his head for another kiss from his panting soon to be lover, this one a bit more aggressive with nips and sucks.

Wally arched and gasped when Kaldur suddenly rolled his hips and their clothed hard cocks rubbed together.

"Kaldur" the Speedster whimpered when the Atlantean rolled his hips again, arching when the older teen's hands tweaked at his still overly sensitive nipples, before going lower caressing a much skin as possible, stopping at his trunks.

"Please" Wally moaned when grey eyes gave him a questioning look, shivering slightly when his trunks were slide off and his cock was exposed to the air.

Kaldur pulled back and stared at his now fully naked human, taking in runner built glowing in the moonlight from above, flushed face, pouty lips wet and red, chest heaving, cock hard and leaking, pupils blown with intense pleasure.

"_Bonito_" he purred, getting a blush.

And it was all _**his**_.

Wally shivered in pleasure at the inhuman growl the other gave when his lips were attacked again, shivering again when a hand resumed its caressing, giving a pleasurable hiss when it wrapped around his cock.

"Oh god" Wally moaned, spreading his legs wider.

Kaldur moved his hand up and down the length, thumb brushing and pressing against the tip, teasing his Wally, until the Speedster came gasping his name.

It took the red-head a moment to come down from his high, as he laid limp, when he did his eyes focused on Kaldur who was staring at his cum covered hand. The Speedster blushed deeply when the other licked some of it, spent cock giving an interested twitch.

"Dude" he said.

Kaldur titled his head.

"You licked it"

"It has an interesting taste"

Wally's blush just darkened, Kaldur chuckled before moving a still cum covered finger along the crack of Wally's ass.

Wally tensed at the feel, making the other pause.

"Wally?" Kaldur inquired.

"It's okay, just…just a little nervous"

Kaldur nodded, "I'll be gentle" he then reassured as he gently pushed his finger inside.

There was a slight twinge of pain that quickly left, in its' place was an odd feeling.

"Does it hurt?"

Wally shook his head, "Just a bit weird"

Kaldur nodded, before moving the finger in and out, eyes watching the other for signs of pain. Wally gave a slight wince when the second finger was entered along with the first giving a slight stretch but that pain too quickly faded, suddenly Wally's eyes were rolling in the back of his head, a surprised mewl escaping his lips and his hips arching when Kaldur's fingers brushed something inside him, above him Kaldur looked positively smug.

The Atlantean pressed against the small bundle of nerves again, getting a moan, he continued to press against it until Wally was babbling mess of pleas.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked, ignoring the way he cocked twitched at the thought of being inside his Speedster.

"Yes! Now get you cock in me!"

Who was he to doubt that?

Quickly he got out of his trunks, and Wally found his eyes going to down, eyes widening a bit. Kaldur's cock was bigger than his, thicker too, and for a moment he worried it wasn't going to fit. The sound of a cap opening drew his eyes back up.

"_Where did he get that from?" _the red-head thought as he watched the squeeze lube into his hand then onto his cock.

Once he was coated, Kaldur took hold of Wally's legs, he lifted them up and around his waist, Wally wrapped his arms around the teen's neck, as Kaldur took hold of his cock and positioned it at the stretched.

Wally's breathe hitched at the feel of the thick head against him.

Kaldur then started to push in, groaning at the tightness and heat surrounding him, he buried his face in the croak of Wally's neck, continuing until he was buried at the hilt.

This kind of pain was like a prick, compared to what he had to deal with from day to day, something Kaldur knew well as he was already pulling out and pushing back in, with no time for adjustment.

It was so much different from the fingers, it was so full, so claiming as though Kaldur was making him forever his, pounding into him. Murmuring against his neck, the speedster was barely able to recognized it as Atlantean, and only could make out the words _meu_, and _meu amor minha vida_ which he knew meant _mine_ and _my love, my life._

"Kaldur" Wally suddenly keened, arms pulling the other closer when the teen's cock pushed against the bundle of nerves, hips pushing back, begging for Kaldur to move harder.

Both barely aware of the fact that Kaldur's tattoos were glowing.

Kaldur growled as he did so, gaining a pleasurable whimper at a particularly hard thrust.

Soon the carven echoed with the sounds Wally's whimpers, mewls, keens, and breathy moans of his lover's name, and Kaldur's growls and soft murmurs of claiming and love.

And when Kaldur came inside him, pushing against the pleasurable bundle of nerves, he felt something spark inside him (Later they will find out that Kaldur had a tendency to let loose a little electricity when he came and sometimes during, something that Wally didn't mind at all, though it took Kaldur a while to be comfortable with it), and he was cumming untouched.

"Wow" Wally panted as he laid underneath an equally spent Kaldur.

"I agree"

"Why I hesitated so long, I will never know"

Kaldur snorted, humming in pleasure when Wally started to caress his back.

The two stayed like that soaking in the afterglow, until Kaldur moved slowly pulling out of Wally.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked looking down to check, "I'll admit I did not mean to lose control like that"

"No I'm fine, besides I like it when you lose control" Wally grinned.

"Well then I'll make sure I lose control more often" Kaldur chuckled pecking his lover on the lips before moving around to the basket.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked from his spot he had yet to move from.

"It's a surprise" Kaldur answered as he got the desired item out the basket and moved back to the Speedster.

"This is for you, Happy Anniversary"

Wally sat up, grin on his face as he took the small white box and opened it.

Inside was a pendent, it was a seaweed green, moon white and ocean color crystal shaped in the form of a seahorse.

"The colors represent the union of the Earth, Moon and Sea" Kaldur explained, "while the seahorse represents the bond between two lovers"

"It's beautiful"

Kaldur nodded, he hesitated for a bit before speaking.

"It's also customary for my people to give this to the one they want to spend their life with"

Wally stared wide-eyed at him.

"I understand if you don't…it's probably to soon and…"

"Kaldur"

Kaldur closed his mouth with a snap, blinking in surprise when Wally kissed him.

"I accept" the Speedster said with a big smile.

Kaldur smiled before wrapping his arms around the younger teen.

"_Eu Te Amo_" Kaldur said.

"I love you too, and Happy Anniversary"

-End-

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it! I hoped you enjoyed it. <em>**

**_As for the Sequel: Kaldur had everything he wanted, his father, and power, the only thing he's missing, the only thing he truely cared about and wanted was Wally._**

**_This may be Mpreg, not sure just yet, what do you guys think? Let me know._**

**_Review Please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers,**

**I've posted the sequel, it's called Life Is Always Unexpected, I hope you enjoy it.**

**YG**


End file.
